Help me my dear
by meggie.b1
Summary: " Je fus ainsi témoin du début de la fin." Quand le cri de la mort vient vous arracher à vos doux sommeils idylliques... le cauchemar apparaît. Suivez les péripéties d'étudiants unis par le seul et même objectif : survivre. Plongés dans un monde chaotique et pourchassés par l'envahisseur, à eux de faire les bons choix. " N'oubliez jamais qui est le véritable ennemi."
1. - commencement

_**« j'ai pas fermé l'œil, la putain de veille où tout est partit en couilles. »**_

L'école le rebutait, depuis toujours, et ça expliquais pourquoi, depuis toujours, il n'avait jamais su être attentif aux cours. Le travail, les leçons, les punitions, les heures de colle... tout l'énervait à souhait, toujours. Alors il passait son temps à sécher, justifier ses absences, et sécher encore. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une exception, il airait une nouvelle fois, sans but, dans le lycée, quand, ayant trouvé les cerisiers en fleur à son goût, il s'était affalé sur la balustrade des escaliers pour mieux les contempler de son regard las et énervé. Il bouillonnait de colère

 _ **« une promesse est une promesse... »**_

« ah ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais. S'exclama une nouvelle venue.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ino, t'es pas censée être en cour ?

Je suis une surdouée moi, je peux bien me permettre de sécher quelques fois !

Hn...

pourquoi cette question ? J'arrive au mauvais moment, je te dérange ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air faussement désolé.

Peu m'importe, j'en ai rien à foutre. »

La blonde sourit faiblement devant l'air abattu et énervé de son cousin. Ils se taquinaient souvent pour mieux se parler, alors, voir son interlocuteur répondre de bien mauvaise grâce à leur coutume la troublait beaucoup trop.

« Tu pourrais te montrer plus sympathique, c'est pas moi qui t'ai foutu un râteau !

Ta gueule Ino, je ne veux pas en parler. Gronda t-il.

Tu t'ai demandé pourquoi elle t'a dit non au moins ?

Je m'en fou... »

 _ **« une putain de promesse est une une putain de promesse, merde ! »**_

« On est plus des gosses Naruto, tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir de ne pas respecter un pacte que vous aviez passé quand vous étiez gamin !

Grrr...Ragea le jeune homme en déviant la tête. »

La voilà la vérité, la raison pour laquelle le lycéen était de si mauvaise humeur. Il s'était fait rejeté par la belle Sakura, son amie d'enfance, celle qui occupait ses esprits depuis la primaire. La voilà la vérité, le malheureux souffrait d'une douleur à peine cachée. Il s'était ardemment accroché à cette promesse, et son bonheur tant espéré lui avait parut si proche qu'il lui était inconcevable de le manquer. Pourtant, voilà qu'elle le lui avait arraché, son bonheur si précieux. Et il saignait l'incompris, et il hurlait silencieusement sa rage, sa peur de la voir s'éloigner de lui peu à peu.

 _ **« et tu devras avaler mille aiguilles au moins si tu la romps. »**_

« Le passé c'est le passé ! Elle a un copain maintenant. Annonça la lycéenne.

Ouais... un de mes potes...

Et alors ? Tu vas te mettre à le détester ? À moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas !

C'est pour me râler dessus que t'es venue me faire chier ? Soupira t-il.

En grande partie, oui ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te secoue un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

hn...

Tss... tu es tellement enthousiaste... Sourit-elle. Bon, si tu as besoin d'une seconde engueulade, Je serais dans le couloir du fond, ciao ! »

Il rendait l'air irrespirable.

Et ses fulminations semblaient grandement contagieuses.

Suite au départ de sa cousine, Naruto reporta son regard sur son initiale source d'attention : les cerisiers. Mais, rapidement, un tout autre spectacle vint titiller la concentration de l'adolescent. Un peu plus loin, un homme, à l'extérieur du lycée, semblait s'amuser à cogner contre le portail qui donnait accès au bâtiment scolaire. Le portail était fermé, et, on aurait cru que l'étranger avait, dans son geste puéril, l'objectif d'abattre son obstacle. Il faisait un tel chahut que, bientôt, le proviseur, suivit de deux de ses fidèles enseignants, vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Monsieur, pourrait-on savoir ce qui vous prend ? Demanda le fonctionnaire. »

il n'eut pour seul réponse des grognements braques, les agissements de l'inconnu ne cessaient point.

« je vous pris d'arrêter vos gesticulation, nos élèves travaillent, vous les importuner ! Continua t-il. »

C'était comme parler à un sourd. Excédé, l'un des deux professeurs, le professeur de sport, décida d'agir. Il se dirigea vers l'étranger, et, à travers les barreaux du portail, lui saisit le col en baragouinant quelques menaces. Ce contact électrisa l'inconnu qui semblait enfin prendre vie, il saisit violemment le bras de son assaillant avant de mordre impitoyablement dans sa chair. Le blessé se laissa tomber dans un cri épouvantable sous les regards horrifiés de ses collègues et de Naruto !

 _ **« Je fus, ainsi, témoin du début de la fin. »**_

Le professeur se figea pendant de longues minutes, assez longtemps pour que l'on commence à se demander s'il était toujours en vie, puis, il se remit machinalement sur ses pieds. Lentement, il observa ses confrères, lentement il les détailla. Plus rien ne se lisait dans ses iris qui étaient d'ores et déjà devenus grisâtres. Il aborda un sourire perturbateur, et, sans hésitation, il se jeta sauvagement sur quiconque étaient en mesure de respirer. Les cris de ses collègues mouraient entre ses dents, il ne les entendait pas, il ne les entendait plus !

 _ **« Les chemises blanches de mes profs qui se teintaient de sang, leurs hurlements, la mort dans leurs yeux, la mort qui me regardait, tout cela influençaient la vitesse de mon pouls et mon angoisse grandissante. »**_

Il avait assisté impuissant à cette scène sanglante. Fuir lui apparut alors comme une évidence. Il traversa escaliers et couloirs, courant à en perdre la tête, il lui semblait qu'il trébuchait à chaque pas, qu'il lui était impossible de courir droit. La phénoménale adrénaline que lui procurait la peur le bouscula jusque dans sa salle de classe où, il le savait bien, se déroulait le banal cours de géométrie auquel il avait fait faux bond.

 _ **« Sans que je ne réfléchisse, mes pas m'avaient entraîné jusqu'à elle. »**_

il traversa la pièce nerveusement. Sous les exclamations vaines du professeur, il rencontra les regards interrogatives de ses camarades, de son soit-disant ami, et, arrivé à sa hauteur, celui de Sakura. Il n'était pas question de se perdre dans ses beaux yeux vert anis, ni de rougir sur ses séduisantes lèvres pulpeuses, ou encore de fantasmer sur ses cuisses appétissantes. Non, dehors le danger grondait, et Naruto savait que le calme qui régnait en ces murs n'était qu'éphémère. Il se fit alors violence, résista à sa malveillante beauté, et lui saisit fermement le bras, la forçant ainsi à se tenir debout.

« Mais... !

Il faut qu'on parte ! La coupa t-il.

Monsieur Uzumaki, Rouspéta l'instituteur, ça ne vous suffit plus de sécher mes cours, il faut aussi que veniez y mettre le désordre !

Mais... mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Se plaignit-elle visiblement troublée.

Hey, Naruto ! »

 **« _Kiba, il avait l'agaçante habitude de toujours se sentir concerné dès qu'il s'agissait de Sakura._ »**

De quel droit se permettait-il d'intervenir, lui, ce prétendu ami qui s'était accaparé sa belle sous ses yeux ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis une année. Une année seulement ! Qu'était-il pour se croire digne de la projeter, de lui imposer son adoration ?

L'abjecte trahison ! Oh, Il osait, le félon, il osait encore le regarder dans les yeux, comme pour taire son affront. Méritait-il d'être sauvé le misérable ? Méritait-il sa clémence ? Sa sympathie à lui, Naruto ?

 _ **« Non, il ne méritait rien du tout ! »**_

Seulement, le souvenir d'une apocalypse nouvelle remit en question ses priorités. Quitte à sauver sa dulcinée, autant lui offrir le luxe d'emmener son petit ami aussi.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Lui demanda le traître.

Les profs se sont fait attaquer à l'entré, il faut foutre le camp. Murmura-t-il.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'es complètement fou ?

Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'inventerais une histoire pareil ?

Peut être mais ce que tu raconte est tellement improbable !

Ne me crois pas alors, tant pis pour toi, moi je me casse ! Viens Sakura ! Déclara le blond. »

Intrigué par la détermination troublante de Naruto, Kiba se surpris à le croire sur parole. Il était près à obtempérer à chacun des ordres de l'adolescent. Pour la lycéenne aux cheveux roses, il n'en fut rien ! Et ce n'était pas les flamboyants iris bleus de son interlocuteur qui allaient mettre fin à son élan de rébellion.

« Lâche moi putain ! Hurla t-elle en se défaisant de sa prise. Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et exiger que j'obéisse à toutes tes conneries ! Si l'école te gonfle c'est ton problème, mais moi je ne suis pas là pour te divertir, je ne suis pas à ta disposition, je ne suis pas un remède contre l'ennui ! Alors Trouve toi une vraie occupation et ne vient plus me faire chier en... »

 _ **« Pressé par le temps, je n'étais malheureusement pas en mesure d'écouter les insultes qu'elle m'envoyait en pleine gueule. À cet instant il était d'avantage question de la faire taire. »**_

Naruto lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Elle trébucha sous la douleur. Les plaintes du professeur amplifièrent.

« Monsieur Uzumaki ! »

 _ **« je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas ressenti un profond plaisir dans mon geste. Mon coup s'était révélé bien plus fort que prévu et, de ce fait, je me sentis plus léger ... j'avais apaisé ma colère. »**_

« Maintenant tu la fermes et tu fais ce que je te dis ! Cracha-t-il. »

Elle porta sa main à sa joue tout en le foudroyant du regard.

Si le jeune homme, par sa violence, avait réussi à s'attirer les foudres de sa dame, il avait cependant réussi à la convaincre de la gravité de la situation : son agressivité n'était pas anodine.

Les trois étudiants se ruèrent en dehors de leur salle de classe. Ils traversaient les couloirs de l'établissement au pas de course, Naruto , bien évidemment, en tête de peloton, suivi de près par ses acolytes. Ces derniers, en dépit d'emboîter le pas de leur ami sans sourciller, ressentaient le besoin croissant d'avoir davantage d'explications à propos de la raison de leur fuite.

« Alors, tu vas finir par nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Quémanda la seule fille.

Un type bizarre tambourinait au portail du lycée, les profs ont voulu intervenir et ça s'est transformer en bain de sang.

Quoi ? Les profs ont été assassiné ? Ils sont morts ?S'écria t-elle.

Oui... et non. Je veux dire... je les ai vu se faire tuer, mais... je ne sais pas...

comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu viens de dire que tu les as vu !

Et c'est la vérité ! Mais lorsque le prof de math s'est fait descendre, il s'est... enfin il a... »

Un bruit rauque mis fin à son récit. C'était Kiba qui venait de casser la porte du casier des concierges. Il en extirpa deux manches à balai et le manche d'une serpillière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda nerveusement Naruto.

Si la situation est si critique, il vaut mieux assurer nos arrières.

Il a raison ! Assura Sakura en s'emparant d'une des armes de fortune que lui tendait son petit ami. »

Le jeune blond en fit de même, la solide impression qu'il tenait la chandelle au sein de ce trio ne le rendait que plus mécontent. Car oui, il n'était pas stupide, et les regards que se lançaient les deux amoureux trahissait l'atmosphère romantique qui empestait tout autour d'eux. Tandis que la mort sifflait son doux psaume à travers les murs, le couple se révélait être plus soudé que jamais.

 _ **« Ino avait su le deviner : j'étais mort de jalousie, et Kiba Inuzuka, je le detestais »**_

le bruit strident de la radio du bâtiment attira l'attention des lycéens. D'une voix tremblante, le CPE s'exprima. Il appela à la vigilance de chacun, prévenant un risque énorme mais demeurant flou sur sa nature et son origine, enfin, il ordonna à tout le monde de quitter l'établissement sur le champs. Après quelque secondes de silence, le fonctionnaire repris son discours sur un ton qui se voulait moins alarmant afin de calmer l'angoisse qui grandissait au sein de chacun. Il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler deux phrases, que ses mots, très vite, se perdirent dans une onomatopée bestiale suivi des hurlements de l'adulte. Il se fit dévorer en direct.

« C'est pas vrai... Murmura Sakura horrifiée.

Venez ! Les couloirs vont bientôt devenir impraticable, il faut qu'on parte ! Décréta Kiba. »

 _ **« Notre course reprit de plus belle. Nous étions tous déterminés à ne pas laisser place à la fatigue, pourtant, je voyais bien l'inquiétude gagner peu à peu ma fleur de cerisier. Elle était complètement effrayée, et j'étais le seul à m'en rendre compte . »**_

On pouvait entendre au loin le bruits d'une foule d'élèves apeurés se bousculant, se piétinant pour mieux avancer. Pour le trio qui avait déjà gagner le bâtiment voisin, ces bruits paraissaient bien lointain, aussi, ils avançaient sans donner importance au chaos qui se rependait derrière.

 _ **« On y échappa pas, la mort vint se mettre en travers de notre route »**_

Un homme apparut devant eux. Il tanguait à chaque pas, d'ailleurs, il avait cheville brisée. Il avançait toujours pourtant, piétinant sa blessure qui semblait indolore. À chaque pas un craquement terrifiant se faisait entendre, comme ci chacun de ses os se brisait au rythme de son avancé. Il grognait tel un animal sauvage, il en avait même l'odeur, et, dans ses balancements fiévreux, il laissait s'écouler de son corps du sang noirci.

Naruto n'en avait aucun doute, cette homme, qui faisait parti du personnel du lycée auparavant, représentait tous les symptômes de la folie qui s'entamait. Kiba et Sakura, au contraire, n'en savaient rien.

« C'est monsieur Kotetsu !

Il est blessé! Remarqua la jeune fille en avançant dans la direction de leur opposant. »

 _ **« Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je la vis aller à la rencontre de ce monstre. Je tendis le bras pour l'en empêcher, mais je ne saisis que le vent. »**_

« Sakura non ! Hurla t-il. »

 _ **« Reviens ! Reviens vers moi ! »**_

« Monsieur Kotetsu est-ce que ça va ?! Hurla t-elle. »

Au son de la voix de l'adolescente, l'agressivité du mort se révéla. Il s'avança brutalement en direction de son interlocutrice, celle-ci, trouvant sa réaction étrange, para ses gestes à l'aide de son manche à balai. Il n'était plus nécessaire de prouver que les prévisions de leur adversaire étaient hostiles. Et sur cette juste déduction, la jeune fille mis en pratique son agilité au combat à la lance. Si la peur immobilisait une bonne partie de son esprit, elle avait, tout de même l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus rapide que son agresseur. Beauté sublime qu'est la vie et le dynamisme qu'elle nous confère. Le niveau de son antagoniste insultait le talent de Sakura, elle lui enfonça, alors, son arme dans la poitrine. L'homme ne pipa mot. Il n'en ressentit aucune douleur. Il se saisit de cette barre de fer que tenait fermement sa proie, et, faisant preuve d'une force incroyable, il balaya la lycéenne qui se retrouva très vite à terre.

 _ **« Toujours le cul au sol, elle rattrapa in extremis le bout du manche à balai. Elle pouvait maintenir ce zombie à distance, mais pour combien de temps ? »**_

L'adulte rogna de plus belle, sentant son repas à porter de main. Il se hâta comme un fou, imposant son poids sur le maigre bâton de la jeune fille. Dans cette position, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps et aura vite fait de se faire dévorer.

 _ **« Il était hors de question que je laisse cette enfoiré la tuer devant mes yeux ! »**_

C'était sans compter sur Kiba, qui, se rua vers l'agresseur en criant le nom de sa belle.

« Je... je l'ai touché en plein cœur ! Alors pourquoi il bouge encore ?! Paniqua t-elle. »

Le jeune Inuzuka immobilisa le corps de leur opposant, offrant à Sakura la possibilité de se défaire de sa situation délicate.

Casse-toi de là Kiba ! Ordonna Naruto.

Ne t'en fais pas ! Je le tiens fermement, il n'est pas près de bouger !

 _ **« Il était tellement satisfait d'avoir secouru Sakura qu'il oublia que son adversaire n'avait plus rien d'humain... »**_

L'adulte n'affichait toujours que la même expression : celle d'un être en proie à une faim ardente. Et sa nourriture était plus proche que jamais a présent ! En un craquement horrifiant, le mort tourna la tête dans des angles impossibles, il aurait même pu regarder Kiba dans le blanc des yeux si ce dernier n'essayait pas, tant bien que mal, de maîtriser ce geste répugnant. Ce fut inutile, La bête abattit ses crocs dans la chair du jeune homme qui hurla à la mort.

« Oh mon dieu Kiba ! Éclata la lycéenne apeurée. »

Elle s'élança à son aide , essayant d'éloigner son précieux ami de ce monstre barbare. Seulement, il ne voulait pas lâcher le coriace ! Il mordit le pauvre adolescent jusqu'au sang lui soutirant également d'autres cris d'horreurs.

« Naruto ! »

 _ **« Moi ? »**_

« Fais quelque chose Naruto! Supplia t-elle. Aide-moi, il faut qu'on le sorte de là ! Bouge-toi bordel ! Ne reste pas planté là ! »

 _ **« Je devrais donc sauver un mec que je déteste pour mieux le voir embrasser celle que j'aime par la suite ? Je n'étais vraiment pas de ceux qui se destinaient à une vie de souffrance pour le bonheur des autres. »**_

« Sakura Bouge ! Cria le blond. »

Elle lui obéit et se détacha de la confrontation. Il s'engagea dans le duel et, profitant de l'immobilité de sa cible, lui brisa le crâne à l'aide de son arme. Le mort cessa immédiatement toute action avant de s'effondrer lourdement à terre.

 _ **« Mais je n'étais pas non plus de ceux qui condamnaient les autres à une fin tragique. »**_

« La tête, articula t-il essoufflé, il faut leur péter la tête ! »

 _ **« Et l'apocalypse avait un talon d'Achille »**_

« Kiba, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'adolescente inquiète.

Ouais, ne t'en fais pas c'est juste une petite morsure.

Mais tu saignes, il faut...

Çà va aller je te dis. »

Que son traître d'ami soit blessé ? Bon sang, c'était le cadet de ses soucis ! A cet instant, le cerveau de Naruto était en ébullition. N'y avait-il que lui qui se rendait compte de l'enfer dans lequel ils plongeaient ? Cette homme était mort, pourtant ce détail n'avait pas entravé ses mouvements, ni sa violence. Il avait tenté de les tuer, de les dévorer, alors qu'hier encore, il les saluait joyeusement.

Tout s'effondrait.

Un diagnostique apparut : ce désastre était monstrueusement contagieux. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche pour le beau blond. Bientôt, ils rencontreraient d'autres de ces monstres, et rien ne certifiait qu'ils s'en sortiraient vivant cette fois.

Le groupe repris son avancé de plus belle, encouragé par les hurlements de leurs camarades victimes du mauvais sorts. Très vite, leurs pas les guidèrent jusque sur le toit du lycée. Les adolescents avaient l'objectif de se barricader et d'attendre l'arrivé des secours perchés au plus haut sommet de l'établissement. Une bonne idée en soit. Mais que ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent que l'espace concerné était déjà occupé par plusieurs de ces atroces bestioles. Elles vagabondaient aléatoirement et, à l'entente de l'arrivé du trio, s'élancèrent vers eux.

 _ **« Le choix ne s'imposa pas. Il fallait qu'on les défonce tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Et on savait, on savait que l'hésitation pouvait nous coûter la vie. »**_

C'était la peur le seul mobile de leur détermination. L'effroi ne les paralysait plus, au contraire, il semblait amplifier la vitesse de leurs gestes, la puissance de leurs coups, l'agilité de leurs attaques. Les trois lycéens avaient conscience qu'ils affrontaient en quelque sorte leur futur. Et ce futur s'exprimait de la plus primaire des façons : vivre ou mourir ?

 _ **« Je voulais vivre ! »**_

Sakura repoussait des remontés acides à chaque tête qu'elle écrabouillait, tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait, et qui, du jour au lendemain étaient devenus de monstrueuse bête assoiffées de sang ! C'était inconcevable, c'était impossible !

Kiba, lui, ressentait de plus en plus le poids de sa blessure. Si son mental était d'acier, son corps au contraire, se détériorait. Quand le terrain fut « nettoyé » et les portes condamnées, le jeune homme épuisé s'affala à terre. Il rata tout du spectacle qui était offert à ses deux coéquipiers.

Ils avaient une vue panoramique sur toute la ville de Konoha, et pouvaient, ainsi, constater de sa dégringolade. De chaque immeuble s'échappa une fumée noir et pesticide, des embouteillages et des klaxons rythmaient ce chaos dans lequel la cité était enivrée. Le malheur se rependait.

« C'est pas croyable, murmura la jeune fille, en même pas une journée...

… tout à disparut. Finit Naruto.

Oui. Dit-elle en s'asseyant près de son amant.

Je vais fouiller l'observatoire. Il doit bien y avoir de l'eau, des allumettes ou des trucs du style.

D'accord, moi je reste là avec... kiba ? »

Du sang sombre s'écoulait lentement des narines du malheureux, et son état s'aggrava quand une quinte de toux vint le prendre en otage.

 **«** Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?!

 _ **« Et au moment où l'on pensait enfin se défère de l'épuisement, du traumatisme, de la peur même, un tout autre danger semblait imposer son ombre sur nos âmes épuisés. »**_


	2. - Accablement

« Kiba ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! »

 _ **« Et au moment où l'on pensait enfin se défère de l'épuisement, du traumatisme, de la peur même, un tout autre danger semblait imposer son**_ _**ombre sur nos âmes épuisées. »**_

« Naruto, fait quelque chose, je t'en pris !

Je vais voir si il y a de quoi le soigner dans l'observatoire.

Fait vite !

Non ! Hurla le malade. »

Ses joues se creusaient énormément, il respirait, à présent, comme un pauvre chien blessé, et, quand ce n'étaient pas ses grognements sales qui témoignaient de son mal, le malheureux crachait, par-ci par-là, des gouttes de sang qui lui héritaient la gorge. Ses lamentations lui avaient offert un teint pâle, bien trop semblable à celui de ces monstres combattus il y a peu.

L'amère constat, l'incrédulité montante de Sakura. Elle fermait les yeux, refusant de comprendre, refusant d'admettre ou d'obtempérer à l'indiscutable. D'un déni insurmontable, elle défiait la flagrante vérité tandis que, Naruto, lui, faisait face au drame.

« Ça ne servirait à rien... n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune blond sursauta devant cette réplique. Le cerveau en ébullition, il tenta de se remémorer chaque instant de cette journée chaotique, espérant ainsi trouver la source de cette conclusion alarmante qui dévorait son camarade. Il fouilla tout. De la contemplation des cerisiers, de l'annonce mortelle du CPE, de leur fuite jusqu'au sommet du lycée... mais les perturbations du traumatisme semblaient compromettre sa réflexion. Quelque chose lui échappait... mais quoi ?

Et puis... il trouva...

« La morsure. Articula-t-il. »

Kiba approuva d'un hochement de tête, ils étaient arrivés à la même déduction, et Sakura ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

« L'attaque des profs, continua-t-il, quand j'y repense, ça avait aussi commencé par une

morsure. L'un d'entre eux s'était fait mordre... puis ça s'est propagé.

Comme dans un film. S'affligea l'adolescente.

Comme dans un film. Répéta le brun. »

 _ **« Plus personne n'osa parler. En même temps qu'est-ce qu'on était supposé dire dans une situation pareil ? »**_

Et pendant ces longues minutes de mutisme, le temps avançait, condamnant un peu plus la vie de l'étudiant.

 _ **« On restait immobile, parfaitement conscient du danger. Bientôt, il deviendra l'un des leurs et ensuite... c'était horrible d'y penser ! Pour l'instant, par respect pour Kiba, je me plaisais à imaginer qu'il méritait de vivre ses derniers moments tranquillement, sans polémique. Après on avisera, mais je me doutais bien de la suite. »**_

« Naruto, interpella le condamné, je peux te demander un dernier service ? »

 _ **« Oh, mais Je sais bien ce que tu me veux, seulement... »**_

« Vas-y. Répondit-il tremblant.

Avant que je ne perde tous mes moyens... »

Il pointa lentement du doigt l'arme de Naruto.

« … Écrase-moi la tête, s'il te plaît. »

 _ **« Mouais, c'était bien ça. Et pour m'encourager davantage, le regard désapprobateur de Sakura me transperçait de toute part. »**_

« Tu ne peux pas lui demander une chose pareille ! Explosa la jeune fille.

Où est le problème ? Je ne serais pas le premier que vous descendriez !

Mais... mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu ne peux pas..

Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! Cracha-t-il tandis que du sang coulait de sa narine.

Mais non! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, quelque chose, une méthode de médecine, n'importe quoi qui puisse te... »

S'en était fini de lui, le pauvre garçon s'était déjà effondré et gisait, sans vie, aux pieds de sa bien-aimée.

« Ki... Kiba ? »

Il n'y avait plus de Kiba.

 _ **« fait chier ! »**_

« Sakura, éloigne-toi.

Naruto... »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. La pauvre avait les joues rougies, les yeux perlés de larmes et le nez rose, en pleins chaos et accablée par le chagrin. Elle le suppliait du regard d'épargner son tendre ami, de s'abstenir, de le sauver. Autant de choses irréalisables, autant de folie, autant de regret. Bien sûr, il se reprochait de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses muettes supplications, mais, secrètement, il se morfondait de voir l'étendue de l'attachement que sa belle vouait à son rival.

Et elle, toujours aveuglée par son amour, persévérait : « kiba, il ne peut pas mourir. », « non, il survivra ! », ses pensés étaient ainsi faites. Elle s'accrochait à un nouvel échappatoire : la folie.

De longues secondes qui semblaient à de longues heures traversèrent le temps, toujours caractérisé par un silence de enfin, le moment tant redouté arriva. Le corps vide de l'étudiant se releva avec cette lenteur toujours aussi déroutante et significatif. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, son visage même paraissait ne plus être le sien, la bête féroce l'en avait dépossédé.

« Kiba... c'est pas possible...

Sakura recule s'il te plaît... Murmura-t-il.

Non... pas ça...

Allez... fais ce que je te dis. »

Elle obéit docilement et se plaça derrière son amie d'enfance elle attendait tremblante la fatale sentence.

 _ **« C'était terrible, inimaginable, sadiquement burlesque, tout ça et plus encore. »**_

Comme c'était sa seule fonction, le mort entama son attaque, ne se souciant ni de qui, ni de quoi . Seulement la faim. Et ses opposants étaient, pour lui, un bien trop précieux repas pour qu'il les laisse partir. Le regard sombre, la mine figée, Naruto s'engagea. Pour s'abstenir à tout regret, il frappa d'un coup sec sur le crâne de son adversaire qui, une fois le choc reçu, s'écroula.

 _ **« C'est à cette instant, à ce moment précis, que je sentis tout le poids du monde s'abattre sur mes épaules. »**_

Le lycéen se retourna, l'impact de cette « exécution » s'était révélée plus affreuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et pour cause, en cette atroce journée, jamais l'envie de vomir ne s'était autant faite ressentir.

 _ **« je me sentis tellement lourd, blasé, dégoutté... j'étais à bout. »**_

Il se frictionna le visage, comme pour effacer tous ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Son uniforme empestait le sang, celui de Kiba. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'or, contempla le ciel puis ses pieds, une suite de tics qui prouvaient son mal être. Seulement quand les battements de son cœur avaient daigné ralentir, il s'accorda à reporter son attention sur Sakura dont les sanglots avaient rythmé les précédents événements.

Abattue au possible, c'était étonnant que ses jambes n'aient pas encore flanché.

« Sakura... dit-il. »

 _ **« Comme c'était dur de la voir dans cet état... »**_

Alors il s'approcha d'elle, tendis les bras, dans le but de lui offrir une étreinte, de la consoler, d'alléger ce mal que, désormais, ils partageaient.

« Sakura... Répéta t-il.

Tu l'as tué ! Se mortifia t-elle en le repoussant. Il aurait pu s'en sortir, on aurait pu le sauver, et toi... tu l'as tué !

Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix.»

Il comprenait tout, sa peine, son angoisse... tout. Mais quand bien même elle l'envoyait balader encore et encore, lui, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de la sentir vivante contre son cœur. Que'elle au moins, sa douce, son tout, qu'elle puisse transpirer la vie entre ses bras. Il retenta alors et perdit patience quand elle le repoussa de nouveau.

« Tu vas te calmer à la fin ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Non ! Tu l'as...

J'ai pas choisis de faire ce que j'ai fais! J'aurais du le laisser nous dévorer c'est ça ?

Au moins Kiba serait toujours là !

Bordel tu dis que de la merde !

Tu l'as tué ! Pleura-t-elle.

Je sais ! Hurla t-il. »

Il craquait complètement. Plus de retenue, plus de self control, plus de Naruto. S'il n'avait pas encore atteint l'enfer, grand bien lui fasse, par les mots de son amie, il venait d'y accéder. Et il revit mille fois cette scène atroce, et le traumatisme s'amplifiât, la colère s'amplifiât, et la culpabilité aussi.

« Je sais ! Je l'ai tué, là, juste à l'instant, tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié ?

...mais tu …

Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Dit moi Sakura, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Je...je ne sais pas...

Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonna-t-il au bord du gouffre. Tu crois peut être que ça m'a plu ? Que j'ai voulu tout ça ? Que je... »

 _ **« Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme cela ? Comme ci j'étais un de ces monstres. »**_

« Je... Rah putain ! »

Dans un élan de rage, il frappa violemment sur la porte de l'observatoire. Le coup fut tellement puissant qu'il demeura, à l'endroit même de l'impact, un large creux.

Il la terrifiait. De ses doigts rouges de sang, de son uniforme ensanglanté, de sa mine sinistre, de ses cernes, de ses cheveux en bataille... rien ne lui inspirait la confiance, il était devenu un inconnu.

« Je... Commença-t-il en ravalant des sanglots. Ne m'en veux pas... pas toi.

 _ **« Elle savait si bien me briser... »**_

Le désespoir s'écoulait de sa voix, ce qui étonna Sakura. Elle se risqua alors à le regarder, et, quand elle rencontra ses yeux perlés de larmes elle se sentit vite idiote.

Au moment où il allait s'abandonner à sa tristesse, elle se glissa doucement contre son torse. D'abord surpris, il emprisonna finalement son corps de reine entre ses muscles. Ils se serrèrent jusqu'à se faire mal, afin de rendre la présence de l'autre presque étouffante. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Ils étaient complètement perdus, mais, à leur avantage, ils étaient deux, et c'était, sans doutes, suffisant.

À défaut de ses lèvres, c'est le front de son amie que Naruto tambourinait de baisers, il aspirait chacune de ses palpitations, de ses tremblements, du moindre de ses gestes.

 _ **« Cette accolade, j'en avais tellement besoin... besoin d'elle, besoin de son réconfort, de sa force, car je savais que la mienne ne suffirait pas. Si je voulais rester auprès d'elle, il me fallait être capable de la protéger... il fallait que je devienne plus fort. »**_

(…)

« Personne ne viendra nous chercher tu sais ? »

Dans les minutes qui avaient suivi les précédents événements, ils s'étaient assis contre la balustrade sans dire un mot, encore sous le choc. Les cris de potentielles victimes se faisaient rares à présent, et ils se gardaient bien de commenter ce soudain silence qui, bien que apaisant, n'était, au final, pas de bon augure.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Continua-t-il.

Pour aller où ?

À l'abri. Peut-être dans un endroit isolé et tranquille avec de quoi survivre en attendant que la crise passe.

Oui... j'aime bien cette idée. »

 _ **« C'était étonnant de voir à quel point on avait changé en seulement quelques heures. Les dés des nécessités avaient été relancés, maintenant on ne rêvait plus de pouvoir ou de célébrité, on aspirait juste à rester en vie, mourir de vieillesse était devenu un culte. »**_

« Mais, et les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les autres ?

Nos parents, Ino, nos amis, nos familles ! Il faut qu'on aille les chercher !

Les chercher pourquoi ? Peut être que c'est déjà trop tard pour eux.

Et si ça ne l'était pas ?

J'y crois pas trop.

On doit essayer Naruto !

Tu te rends compte que c'est notre vie qui est en jeu ?

Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, mais tu imagine si on parvenait à les sauver ?

On va quand même pas baser notre survie sur des suppositions ! On à déjà la chance, nous, d'être toujours vivant, vaut mieux en profiter pour le rester.

Mais peut être qu'ils sont vivants eux aussi !

Si ils le sont alors ils chercheront, eux aussi, à éviter les dangers. Nous on doit vite trouver un endroit tranquille où se cacher.

Non ! »

 _ **« Mais malgré tout, Sakura restait toujours désespérément têtue. »**_

« Peut être qu'Ino est toujours quelque part dans le lycée, allons la chercher.

C'est une mauvaise idée Sakura, on devrait juste quitter ce putain de bâtiment, chopper un véhicule et se tirer le plus vite possible d'ici. »

Lui même n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. C'était tristement raisonnable, il fallait faire un trait sur leur passé si ils voulaient préserver leur existence. Seulement, la jeune fille n'était pas sujet garante de la raison, alors, mécontente, elle toisa son ami et annonça, déterminée, le fruit de ses convictions.

« Alors j'irais la chercher toute seule.

Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

Je ne pars pas d'ici sans elle !

Mais... »

Ah oui, pour cela elles sont fortes. Elles frappent là où ça fait mal, là où la satisfaction se fait, elles instaurent le doute et la confusion, parce que c'est drôle sans doutes, mais surtout parce que quand elles veulent, elles font ! Sur l'échelle de force, la femme intrépide doit bien avoir l'impact de dix gorilles.

Les débouchés de cette conversation étaient évidentes, jamais Naruto se permettrait de laisser son amie s'aventurer seule sur le terrain de ces bêtes sauvages. En réalité, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix.

 _ **« J'étais tourmenté par la peur, celle de mourir en obtempérant à son caprice, et celle de ne plus jamais revoir Sakura. Est-ce que le mot « mauviette » avait-il encore sa place ? Putain, à tout moment on risquait de se faire dévorer et elle, elle voulait de nouveau... affronter ça ? J'étais peut être apeuré, mais pour elle... »**_

« Bon... c'est partit !

Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tu sais.

Mais je viens, je te laisserais pas y aller toute seule.

J'espère bien... Dit-elle en souriant tendrement... merci !

Tu es impossible ! Rougit-il. »

Ils lancèrent un dernier regard en direction de leur défunt ami. Cette image sanglante risquerait, sans aucun doutes, de hanter plusieurs de leurs nuits, et cela pendant longtemps.

Sakura ravala une nouvelle envie de fondre en larme et fit signe à son ami pour quitter cet étage de malheur. Ils s'élancèrent alors dans leur quette, fouillant chaque couloir, chaque salle de classe, se confrontant souvent aux bêtes assoiffées de sang qu'étaient devenus leurs camarades. Plus d'une fois, ils frôlèrent la folie, la dangereuse route vers les abysses. Le plus dangereux n'était plus simplement de se faire tuer car, à présent, une simple morsure suffisait à les condamner. Alors il fallait puiser dans le mental, dans l'effort et la volonté et les lycéens faisaient la paire puisque quand l'un d'eux venait à oublier ces importants principes, l'autre les lui rappelait immédiatement.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, il devenait bien dur de croire encore en la survie d'Ino, c'était diablement fou d'y songer même, quand on savait que, durant leur investigation, ils n'avaient pas trouvé un seul rescapé. Ce doute, ni Naruto, ni Sakura n'osaient l'exprimer. Ils reprirent les recherches de plus belle, plus méticuleusement et de façon plus obstiné. Les « peut être » rythmaient leur enquête : « peut être est-elle dans la salle de gauche. », « peut être que non. », « peut être qu'elle s'est échappée », « peut être que non. ». Mais quand la fatigue et l'agacement entachaient leurs espoirs, les étudiants réalisèrent que tous ces dénouements inutiles n'avaient rien de sage.

Un cri émergea soudain du silence, et, si le chaos n'avait pas erroné les souvenirs de Sakura, il s'agissait des hurlement d'Ino.

« Au secours ! »

Ils se ruèrent en direction de cette voix apeurée. L'espoir venait de prendre une belle revanche. Quand Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent à la rencontre de la jeune fille, ils la trouvèrent recroquevillée sur elle même, complètement paniquée devant le cadavre inerte et gris de son professeur de langues. Juste à côté d'elle, Sasuke Uchiwa, un élève d'une autre classe de première, était recouvert de sang.

« Naruto ! Sakura ! »

 _ **« Elle s'était jetée dans nos bras et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Moi, j'étais soulagé ! Ino était vivante et apparemment en bonne santé ! »**_

« Vous êtes vivants! Sanglota-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir. »

Les cris et les pleurs de la blonde avaient alerté de nouveaux assaillants, et si le trio d'amis ne l'avait pas encore deviné, il y en avait un qui comptait bien anticiper la futur attaque.

« Il faut partir ! Déclara Sasuke. »

 _ **« Le peu que je savais sur ce mec n'était pas très intéressant, il était dans la même équipe de football que moi, avait plutôt la cotte avec les filles et conservait toujours un regard froid et sans émotion. C'était un résumé court, mais suffisant. Il était de ces personnes charismatiques et mystérieuses auxquelles on obéissait sans s'en rendre compte. »**_

« C'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas du crier !

Ce qui est fait, est fait ! On regagne l'entrée et on fou le camp ! »

 _ **« Il avait la carrure, la force, le caractère du parfait meneur. »**_

« Si on rebrousse chemin on risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Expliqua Naruto.

… alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Il faut atteindre le parking ! Dit-il en pointant la fenêtre. On vole une caisse, n'importe laquelle, et on quitte la ville. »

 _ **« J'aimais penser que, moi même, j'avais ces qualités. »**_

« Oui, mais dans tous les cas il nous faut une sortie ! Objecta Ino.

Dans ce cas... »

Le brun déposséda, soudainement, Sakura de son arme avant de briser une des vitres de l'établissement en mille morceaux. Le monde avait changé, qui se souciait de pauvres éclats de

verres quand sa propre vie était en danger ? En enfer il n'y a pas de bonnes manières.

« Uchiwa, Sourit le blond, tu m'as devancé...

C'était trop tentant... une prochaine fois peut être. »

(…)

 _ **« Dehors, je me sentais encore moins en sécurité. Je restais constamment au aguets, un de ces monstres pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment, j'en était conscient et ça me rendait superbement paranoïaque. Ino était dans un état plus extrême, elle scrutait, tremblante, le moindre recoin et demeurait agripper à mon bras. Sakura, elle, conservait un calme instable en embrassant le pendentif de son collier, et, Sasuke abordait un mutisme teinter de frustration. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas l'air glorieux avec nos mines déconfites, mais même dans un moment aussi critique on continuait à avancer, et ça, pour moi, ça révélait du grand courage. »**_

Les Lycéens se jetèrent sur la première voiture qu'ils virent, à savoir une banale Ford focus. Ils brisèrent facilement les vitres, mais, quand il fallut faire démarrer le moteur, les jeunes élèves durent se confronter aux limites de leur éducation scolaire. Peut être étaient-ils encore trop civilisé pour se confondre dans cette apocalypse .

« On est dans la merde ! Conclut Ino au bord des larmes.

Mais non, rassura son amie, on va s'en sortir. Ça doit pas être sorcier, à la télé ils le font tout le temps.

Sauf que là on est pas à la télé, se plaignit Sasuke sous le volant du véhicule, j'y arriverais pas, il nous faut un autre plan.

On peut toujours essayer avec une autre voiture.

Non, on aura toujours le même problème.

Si on fouille les corps de nos profs on peut, peut être, trouver les clés de leur bagnole. Déduisit Sasuke.

Il... Il faudrait retourner à l'intérieur du lycée ?! S'inquiéta Ino.

Ben vous n'avez qu'à rester ici toutes les deux, juste le temps qu'on revienne, Sasuke et moi.

Quoi ? Vous voulez nous laisser ! Conclue Sakura choquée.

Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Vous êtes vraiment des chiens !

J'arrive pas à croire que vous voulez nous abandonner ! »

 _ **« Qu'est ce qu'elles étaient compliquées ! Elles ne voulaient ni partir avec nous, ni rester dans le parking et nous attendre, elles nous faisaient perdre du temps et on avait besoin de ce même temps pour rester... »**_

Brusquement, un bus scolaire surgit, mettant fin aux disputes du petit groupe. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant les étudiants et, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ce fut une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années qui, les mains sur le volant, leur hurla :

« MONTEZ ! VITE ! »


End file.
